The present invention relates to a vehicle having a subframe, supported elastically through one or more insulators to a vehicle body frame, for supporting suspension members. More specifically, the present invention relates to structures of connecting portions of the subframe.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a subframe or frame for a suspension which is advantageous to the production process. Another object is to provide such a subframe or frame having a portion for absorbing energy of external forces.
According to the present invention, a subframe or frame for suspension, comprises a hollow frame member and a connecting member joined with an end of the hollow frame member. The connecting member comprises a bracket section adapted to be connected to a link of a suspension, a collar section including a hole for receiving an insulator, and a projection projecting from the collar section and defining a continuous joint surface with the collar section. The end of the hollow member is joined to the joint surface of the projection and the collar section. The connecting member may further comprise an intermediate section having a hollow portion extending between the bracket section and the collar section.